13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clay Jensen
Clay Jensen is the main protagonist in the Netflix Original series ''13 Reasons Why''. He is a junior at Liberty High School. Before committing suicide, Hannah recorded several cassettes about why she felt a hand full of people contributed to her death. Clay received them as a package at his front door and spent the next few days listening to them, trying to piece together Hannah's story. Biography Season One Tape 1, Side A In the halls of Liberty High School, Clay was by the locker as Clay looked across the hall and saw a hallucination of Hannah, She turned around from her group of friends and smiled at Clay. The next moment, she disappeared and it was as if she wasn't there. Clay walked over to Hannah's locker, that was now a memorial adorned with people's messages, flowers and pictures. Justin Foley appeared beside him. He asked him what the hell he was doing by Hannah's locker. Justin started accusing him of looking for something, however, Clay seemed clueless as to what he meant by that. Justin continued on saying, "You're not that innocent, Jensen. I don't give a shit what she says." Mr. Porter told Justin to get to class as the second bell had just ringed, leaving a confused Clay standing beside Hannah's locker. When Clay was in class, he had a flashback when he looked at Hannah's former seat. That day, Mrs. Bradley was on about a group collaboration project, when the bell rang. Clay was looking at Hannah, thinking of something to say. When everyone was packing up, he finally had the courage to say that he liked her new hair style. Personality Clay is socially awkward and usually doesn't talk much. He is a good kid and doesn't usually give into peer pressure. Clay is driven by the death of Hannah, whom he was somewhat close to. Physical Appearance Clay has dark brown hair and he's on the shorter side. He appears with a large scar on his face from a biking accident. Clay was extremely close to Hannah, one night they ended up almost having sex but Hannah decided she didnt want to. The same happened with Sheri in Clay's room when he was helping Sheri with classwork. Relationships Clay and hannah Clay and Hannah worked at the same movie theater, with Hannah initially training him. The two became acquainted over the summer after Hannah moved to Clay's town. Hannah throws a party at her house, which her friend Kat explains is the first party that Clay has attended since the fourth grade. Clay didn't do anything to Hannah. He was on the tapes because he was such a huge part in her life. Clay is often shown seeing Hannah as he's listening to the tapes. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *His favorite kind of music are obscure indie bands. *His favorite reading materials are fantasy and sci-fi. Gallery Tape-1-Side-A-3.jpg Tape 1, Side A Clay.PNG Tape 1, Side B.jpg Tape 1, Side A Clay and Justin.PNG Tape 2, Side A Clay and Hannah Baker.PNG Tape-3-Side-A-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males